


Agent Wolf.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, spoilers in summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: Stiles has just started out at the FBI , he knew he was going to be paired up with a partner who had been at the Agency longer and who was more experienced with working in the Field.. But.. He was not expecting his partner to be such a familiar face.. OR.. how I accidently turned Teen Wolf around and made it into a Buddy Cop Comedy slash Drama slash Horror slash Angsty Pining Romance..~0~





	

Stiles couldn't believe it.

He honest to god, could not, believe it.

Did Scott's dad get hit on the head with a cartoon anvil and loose his memory, or maybe his mind?

How did Derek Freaking Hale get through the Academy and into the Field, without the guy who had hauled him in for MURDER noticing or saying anything?.. Stiles could not think of how Derek had managed the feat of actually getting through it all with what must have been some serious discrimination and suspicion against him coming from Rafael McCall.. Unless.. Scott's dad somehow knows more than Stiles AND Scott thinks he knows because Scott still hadn't given his dad The "Werewolves are real" Talk yet.. Maybe Scott's mom had quietly clued the poor guy in?.. Or.. Well, Rafael WAS in the FBI and he had to have gotten there on more than just his looks, so maybe Rafael had figured out gist of it himself?

All Stiles knew was that he was a newby at the FBI and his new partner for the foreseeable future was going to be Mister Broody Eyebrows McSourwolf.. Oh... And that Derek did NOT looked so thrilled with the situation either.. So there was that..

Derek.. eh hem.. "Agent Hale" was instructed to show "his new partner" around, things like the room where all of the Vests, the bulletproof ones, like as in the kind that DEREK didn't actually need unless some bad guy took a shot at him with bullets filled with Wolfsbane, things like where the "break room", a room with a few round tables, three vending machines, a water cooler, a counter with a microwave on top of it, a sink, some cabinets and a refrigerator, was, the bathrooms, awkward, the locker room, the locker where he was allowed to keep his stuff, the cubicle with two desks facing each other where Derek and Stiles would be trapped together face to face for eight hours a day unless they were given an Assignment that took them into the Field, and boy, that made things really snap into place in a way that Stiles suddenly realized that up until that moment he had still been too shocked to really believe that this was real and not some freaky dream.. not that uh.. dreams about Derek were a common thing that happened.. no.. nope.. not going there.. It was when Derek showed him out to the Parking Garage and was showing Stiles where he could park his Personal Vehicle, that Stiles sprang the question that he'd been dying to ask on Derek..

"How'd you.. Uh.. You know.. Get into the FBI?.. I thought for sure if you had so much as poked around in his neck of the woods that Scott's dad would have tried to run you in again."

Derek looked annoyed "I was having trouble figuring out what I wanted to do with my life, but I knew I didn't want to just waste away in the wild and loose my Humanity completely like Malia almost did.. Braeden told me that she had some Contacts and that she could help me out if I thought I could handle the work.. It turns out that I really like it here and that I'm able to use my abilities to actually help people and no one blinks twice when I pull of what seems to be something impossible because they all just assume that I knew Parkour and Gymnastics before joining the FBI... And as for Scott's dad, I was Exonerated on all of those Charges so he couldn't really say crap against me.. I mean yeah he tried to make my Training Days a living Hell and my Rooky Days even more so, but after I was here for a full year he eventually got it through his head that I wasn't going anywhere and he ended up Transferring to a different Field Office last month.."

"Well, that's.. Good, Derek.." Stiles replied with a genuine smile "I'm glad that you have something good in your life."

"You're not lying.." Derek sounded just a little confused.

"No.. Why would I be?"

"I just figured since you've always hated me.."

"Whoa.." Stiles interrupted him with his hands up in a placating manner "Okay.. I maybe hated you a little when I thought that you were the one who was going around killing people and when I thought that you were the one that bit Scott.. Oh and when you wanted to try to kill Lydia, I may have hated you more than just a little.. But I figured we ended up moving past all of that.. and I don't know.. But I thought that we were maybe kind of friends?.. maybe not exactly the best of friends.. but dude, I don't hate you.."

"Huh.." Derek replied with a contimplative look on his face "You're still not lying.."

"Well, duh.." Stiles retorted.. "ANYWAY.. I was thinking.. It's actually good that they paired you up with me, because at least you know that I already know about Supernatural Stuff so you don't gotta worry about hiding the claws, fangs, glowing eyes or the fact that you can turn into an honest to goodness wolf when it's just me around and also if on one of the Cases we gotta work we think that something Supernatural was involved we don't gotta worry about trying to hide it from our partner cause we're worried our partner will think we're nuts, cause WE'RE each other's partner and we both know the truth about what goes bump in the night and we can handle it together like real partners should.. And I know you've always thought that I'm annoying and I can't promise not to still be annoying because it's pretty much just a part of my personality, but I can promise to always have your back if you'll let me.. I'd like to think that we can do this.. So what d'ya say?.. Partners?"

"Partners.." Derek conceded with a nod..

"Oh hey.. Is anyone else here at the FBI.. You know?.. Grr.." Stiles beared his teeth, gave a mock growl and hooked his fingers to mimick claws..

Derek rolled his eyes.. "Yeah.. There are actually a few people.."

"Really?.. Who?.." Stiles asked sounding excited, but Derek was already walking back inside the building..

"C'mon, Derek!" Stiles shouted after him "Who?!"..


End file.
